As Evil As Can Be
by SillyLittle17
Summary: Bella comes home from school and finds an angry Charlie. What happens and why does Bella feel so diffrent and who is that girl that only she can see? Will she ever tell Edward her secret? HIATUS UNTIL POLL ENDS.
1. There's A First Time For Everything

Bella's POV

I walked into my house, sluggishly with my feet dragging. I left school early because I felt so sick. I tuned back to see my Edward looking at me from the car. He was worried, that much was for certain.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you in?" Aww…he was so sweet.

"No, I'll be okay. It's dulled down to a headache now, so I'm pretty sure that I'll be at school tomorrow. I'll see you then. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Just call if you need me. I'll be at your window later. I love you,"

"I love you, too." I waved to Edward as he pulled off, waving to me in return. I felt sleepy and my head hurt. I sort of smiled as I walked into the living room, but I screamed when I saw Charlie. What was he doing home?

"Hello Isabella. How was school?" Aww, man.

"It was fine. I just felt tired and I think I'm sick so I decided to come home…early," I hoped he wouldn't be angry, but his face went from calm to livid.

"I wouldn't care if you were dying! You never leave school unless I say you can! I got a call from one of the deputies and they are talking about how they saw you and the Cullen kid, ditching. I bet Edward drove you home didn't he? Well, there'll be enough of that because from now on, I'm driving you to and from, do you understand?" Charlie yelled as his voice grew louder. Wait, he said that Edward wasn't going to drive me places? I knew I was about to sound like a total teenager, but that's so unfair! Ugh, he made my head throb.

"Charlie, you can't do that!" His eyebrow reached the roof. His arms crossed.

"When did you start calling me by my name and anyway, what are you going to do about it? Hmm? You don't have an opinion in this. I know that this sickness bullshit is just a way for you not to get caught from leaving school to fuck your boyfriend and going home pulling a sick card because you knew that I was here. You aren't telling the truth, so why don't you cut the shit and tell me," I couldn't believe that he would think so low of me. Besides, we aren't even having sex. Although, I wish he was right. Then, he can have a valid reason to hate Edward. But still, it was appalling.

"I'm a virgin, Dad! I never-" but I didn't get a chance to finish. I was pushed against the wall and his hand was at my neck, holding me there.

"Oh yeah? Why don't we just see?" He ripped the button of my jeans and yanked them down my legs. All the while I was kicking and struggling, but he was a cop and he knew what he was doing. His fingers ran up the side of my thigh and he spanked my ass. I know that it was one smack, but come on! It hurt really bad, so of course, I cried.

"Stay still. Don't fight me, Isabella. I just want to check and be sure that my baby girl haven't been doing something naughty," He caressed my cheek and kissed me. Oh, God. He couldn't do this to me. I was his daughter and he was my dad. I didn't know what to do. So, I did what anyone would. I kicked him. Charlie howled in pain when one of my kicks got him in the shin, however, he still didn't let me go. I cried even harder. The tears were beginning to sting and blind me which didn't help my situation. My head was pulsating and I was shaking violently. What was Edward going to think? Where was he? Had Alice seen? These questions ran through my thought process and totally distracted me from the problem.

It felt like forever of my erratic movements of a desperate attempt to escape until my panties hit the floor and time stopped. '_This isn't happening,' _I thought just as Charlie's face buried itself into my shoulder. I began to get wet, thinking about what he could do to me. As sick as it sounded, to me, it was a turn on. '_What?_' He toyed with my _area_ and rubbed his body on me. His erection was prominent in his jeans as he kept grinding into my thigh. It got faster and harder until eventually, he undid his pants and shoved it in. I knew that I was tearing and stretching with each thrust but I couldn't tell him to stop. It was like I didn't want to. The pain was great. It was freeing. '_What the heck is wrong with me?'_ Before I could even think anything else, the feel his dick moving inside of me, pumping and just feeling fuckin' delicious was getting to me. I couldn't concentrate anymore. I knew my orgasm was coming and my God, it was approaching at lighting speed. '_What I would give to have this everyday. I want him to fuck me harder,_' Wait, I'm not supposed to think that! Am I? I was so confused and when did I start using that word? Then, a burst of _something_ just coursed throughout my body. It was like I snapped. I suddenly craved his touch. It was like I couldn't get enough of it. I wanted- no, _needed_ more. Now. My body started to convulse even more and with a scream and a "Let go, baby," from Charlie, I came along with Charlie. I shook and whimpered as I was coming down. Charlie kept going while grunting through his release. When he pulled out, he kissed my cheek. I tried to look at everything, but my dad. I sunk onto the floor. I was so ashamed. What was I going to tell Edward if he found out? I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him. Charlie lightly grabbed my chin and turned me toward him.

"It's nice to know that you've been telling the truth. I'm sorry that I doubted you even for a second. Princess, anytime you feel that you want to leave school and see me, you can. Just call first, okay? You did very well. I'm impressed. You know not to tell anybody, right?" I nodded, "That's a good girl. Tell you what, I'm going to order pizza later. Would you like that?" Once again, I just nodded, "Awesome. I have to get back to the station. I'll pick up some things before I come home, so I'll be back around 7:30. I love you, baby." He pressed his lips to mine.

With a shaky voice, I said, "I love you too, Daddy,"

Soon he was gone and right when he walked out the door, a quick blur across the room scared the shit out of me. '_Edward?_' In the mirror on the wall, a girl was leaning on the railing of the stairs. Her arms were lazily crossed over the red shirt she wore; black hair piled on top of her head with pale skin. I couldn't see her face. I began to heavily breathe in fear. '_Dammit! She saw us! What am I gonna do? OMG OMG OMG_' My head went toward the stairs where she was, but no one was there. '_Huh?_' My neck snapped back to the mirror only none was there either. I sighed. I walked over to the couch and sat down. I was thinking about what happened and when I did, I got so horny. My eyes went to the ceiling and as I was silently asking God why he was torturing me, movement caught my eye. I could see her just lounging next to me as if she was there the whole time. I opened my mouth to scream, she silenced me. I gasped because I felt my lips tingle where she was touching hers. She was watching me with an amused grin on her face and a silver-tipped finger pressed against her pale pink lips.


	2. What The Fuck!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

_**Bold Italics**_: Isabella's Thoughts

_Italics_: Bella's Thoughts

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Anger<p>

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I came here to help," the mystery girl said. '_Pssshhh, yeah, sure, where were you when Charlie was fucking me?' _

_**"I was with you the whole time, though you've gotta admit, old man's still got it. Besides, I would have done something about it if he were to hurt you," **_I felt like a fish out of water. She sat in front of me, but her mouth never moved. '_How?_' I was there with my jaw on the floor. I heard her in my mind…and she heard my thoughts.

_**"I expect Edward to be super fuckin' jealous. So, Bella, what are we gonna do now? I mean, it's only like 1, so we've got the day to blow. Ha ha….blow. But really, what are we going today? I was thinking California. It'd be nice to get away for a while…although…the Pixel Chic might try to stop us,"**_ She thought as she tapped her chin. California was way too far…and too far was what I needed, but I decided against it.

"Umm…I don't think that we can go there. Let's just hang out here and get to know each other better," Okay, this was going to be awkward. I had no idea who the hell she was and I wasn't sure that I wanted to know. She reminded me of Alice, who I assume was the "Pixel Chic". She seemed like the one who always wanted to be on the go. We weren't going anywhere until I knew who she was.

"Wow, what are we, dating? Whatever. I'm Isabella," she said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I like fruit. I don't like pasta and I blow bubbles in my spare time. I'm not currently reading any books. My favorite movie is Untraceable because I love Jodie Foster and my favorite game is Twister, Isabella Style. Now enough about me. How about you? How've you been? Even though I know everything, tell me," she finished with a smile. This is total bullshit. I wasn't sure if I heard that right. '_She isn't serious,_'

"I can assure you that I won't lie to you, well, about anything that I think is important. With us, it's like marriage. If you aren't being truthful and I find out," Her smile faded with every word and her looks became darker. "then we will have a problem. I don't condone that you do it because if you even consider it, at any time, I'll know. I'm warning you, Bella, just because you think I'm imaginary, I'm not. I can control you, I can break you and I can destroy you," Her teeth were clenched by the end and her eyes narrowed to slits as they got impossibly greener. I turned my face from her. I couldn't believe this. It was too crazy to be true. This was so unfair. I was pulled from my thoughts by a loud knock at the door. It scared the shit out of me. I whipped my head back to the spot next to me to find it empty. _'Where did she go?' _I thought that I would hear her or see her, somewhere, but the house was as silent as the grave. _'I knew I was insane,'_

I went toward the door and opened it. There on my porch was Jacob. Only he looked as if he'd been crying. I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"Jake, what are you doing here? Don't you have school?" I stared at him as his nostrils flared. Suddenly he began to shake. '_OH FUCK! HE CAN SMELL CHARLIE!_' I was mentally having a panic attack. In my confusion with Isabella I didn't think about washing up. He was gonna tell. He knew. He grinded his teeth in anger and glared at me. His mouth moved, but no words came out.

"Jake, I-I-It wasn't like-Well, it was, but that doesn't matter. You see-Shit, I don't even know how I can explain this," Then it dawned on me, "Were you outside the entire time! You heard what was going on and you couldn't come to the door and stop him? You didn't help me-You didn't do anything!" I started hitting him and he let me. I wanted to cry. I sunk onto my knees and put my hands on my head. That's why Alice couldn't see what was happening. That's why no one helped because no one, but Jacob, knew and the thing that pissed me off was that he let it happen.

* * *

><p>So...did you hate it? It will get much better with reveiws.<p> 


	3. Isabella Takes Over

HEY! So, sorry that me and my twisted mind took a bit of a break. I promise to keep up with my writing. I don't have a full plot line and quite frankly, I think that's a good thing. From now on, I want YOU to tell me what you wanna hear. Give me some ideas, maybe it'll be something that I never considered, but I won't know because you didn't tell me. Want violence? Want saddness? Want more lemons? D Then, PM me or leave a review. Doesn't matter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

"I was ordered to protect Charlie. I saw him leave the station and get into his car. He looked flustered so I thought that something had happened-"

"Shut up for a second, Jesus. Ugh, my head hurts so badly," I moaned. My headache rushed back and still hurt like a bitch. Jacob was just telling me shit I didn't want to hear. I wanted to know why he left me to be raped.

'_**Bella, lying to yourself is still like lying to me.' **_But I wasn't lying. I didn't want to ever do it with anyone other than Edward as far as I can remember. It was rape…wasn't it? _'Oh whatever, the point is, Jacob let him screw me. End of story,'_

'_**I didn't hear any "stop", "no", or "don't". Toward the end though, you pretty much let him do his thing, so you have no argument. Anyway, we needed it. It felt sooooo good. That's it. It happened. I can't say that I'm surprised. Edward deprives the shit out of us. This is pretty much his fault. If we were satisfied and if he did try to rape us, I would have beaten the fuck out of Charlie. Oh Bella, he's talking to you. Pay attention!" **_My eyes focused on Jacob while he was looking at me with concern. I knew that he suspected that something was wrong. It was the question on what the issue was. I had to come up with something quick.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Jacob. I'm great. Just leave me alone," Eww….I'd forgotten to shower. He could probably smell me. That's really gross. What am I going to do?

"You were pretty spaced out while I was trying to talk to you. Look, I know that-when I left-I didn't do anything because…it wasn't my place, you know what I mean? At first I was going to do something and stop him, but you were kinda egging him on, so I was grossed out, but I thought that if that's how you liked it than I would let you go and _enjoy_ yourself," He was getting so angry at me that he practically spit "enjoy" at me. It made me feel trashy, dirty even. '_Wait, where the fuck does he get off getting mad at me? Oh no. It's so not going down like that,' _I abruptly stood up and got really pissed.

"Hold on. So you thought that I wanted to have sex with CHARLIE? My father. You are seriously sick Jake. Look, I don't care what you think. You can say that I'm a slut or a whore, but, please, whatever you do, don't tell Edward. He can't find out and try to hide your thoughts from the rest of the pack. Ugh, I don't want to have this conversation with you or anybody else. This is not your business. I will handle it and it'll never happen again. Now, I have nothing more to say so if you'll excuse me, I have to go and scrub myself. You know your way out." '_Wow, I sounded like such a bitch._' And with that, I left the room. Thank God that he didn't try to stop me. I was so not in any mood to argue with anyone.

I got into my bathroom and shut the door waiting to hear Jake leave. It took a second then I heard his heavy sigh and the front door open and close. I pressed my forehead against the door and let out the breath that I was holding in. I was so worn out by what happened these past few hours that I became dizzy. What was wrong with me?

**_"You're fine. Just keep breathing."_**

The edges of vision started to blur and darken. I felt sleepy. Was I going to pass out?

Isabella's POV

I love being me...

* * *

><p>:o Oh. My. Gosh. Now, to keep in mind, Isabella and Bella are two TOTALLY different people.(Yeah Cyd, they know.) -Hey, you shut up! As I was saying, they look different, sound different and they are the opposite of each other. A little bit of forshadowing- There will be one more...you decide how I make her. Cause, I have no idea what she'll be like... :D<p> 


End file.
